


pumpkin soup blues

by zero



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Friendship?????????????, M/M, Or something more...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: thrall and his friend have a little fireside chat by the hearth





	

grom: thrall, i made some hot soup for you. thrall... are you doing ok?  
thrall: *snarling*  
grom: bad day, huh buddy  
thrall: i get so depressed. i have the weight of the world on my shoulders, here. the whole world can feel like im trapped  
in a paper bag. i start lashing out at everyone around me. heavy hangs the head that wears the warchief.

grom is wearing a big apron with a heart on it. he gazes at his friend warmly and in confusion.

grom: thrall have you considered getting a therapist... just throwing it out there  
thrall: its no use. bah!!!! *he smashes the table* ive been seeing therapists and counselors since before we left for  
kalimdor  
grom: i think that you are strong. i think that you take yourself and this business, of war, too seriously for the uh,  
the orcs. i made warm split pea soup. the air up here on the red cliff faces is fresh and it smells like autumn. thrall,  
you dont have to hide your love away. see the world the way i do. there is warmth and color in everything. even our enemies,  
in this craft of war, have lives and worlds inside their own blood.  
thrall: yeah but what about me. what about MY life. what about ME.  
grom: i just answered that question???  
thrall: you just dont get it man!!! whats wrong with you!? *moaning* im so misunderstood  
grom: nevermind i guess. is the soup good, at least?  
thrall: *moping* its ok, i guess.  
grom: come now. everything will be better tomorrow.

the wind swoops over the red sunset and the sky, and there is a sense of unease.


End file.
